


A While Now

by meshi_chan



Series: Purple Lilacs - Ongniel AU [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: A lot of characters were mentioned, Alternate Universe - College/University, Feelings Realization, M/M, Roommates, Season 1 babies too, because i had to, sequel for Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshi_chan/pseuds/meshi_chan
Summary: Ong Seongwoo's POV for 'Realization'.In which Seongwoo tries to hides his feelings for his best friend.





	A While Now

Ong Seongwoo met Kang Daniel at the orientation day. Seongwoo was assigned to be the mentor for Daniel’s group. The group was full with active and happy bunches, these also include Kim Jaehwan, Kim Yongguk, and Kim Sejeong, whom he kept in touch with until now. But, Daniel was the closest one. Seongwoo’s first impression for Daniel is that he easily drew people’s attention, the pink hair that he had back then was one of the factors and he was always seen grinning from ear to ear or laughing at his friend’s antics.

They hit right off after the mentoring session. Both of them found out that they enjoyed dancing albeit with different genres, had the same sense of humor and enjoyed each other company. At first, it was bumping into each other at the hallway (since their major was in the same building) and asked if any of them had eaten before it turns into inviting to eat together via text messages. It was as simple as that and they have been best friends ever since. So when Seongwoo said that his former roommate, who happened to be his cousin, graduated and left their shared apartment, the raven-haired male didn’t waste any time to ask Daniel to be his new roommate. Daniel, of course, agreed to it.

It was hard and silly at first, the two of them tried to adjust with each other antics. But they got a hang of it on a short period and also have learned each other more. Seongwoo learned that Daniel grinds his teeth and lets out incomprehensive language when sleeps, it was when Seongwoo stayed up late studying when he heard strange sounds from the younger male’s room and only to find Daniel, sleeping comfortably on his bed and grinding his teeth. That made the older male teases him for a whole week, much to Daniel’s embarrassment. To sum it, both of them have been happy living together as roommates and best friends for two years now.

It was Friday evening when Seongwoo came home after class and found a brochure on the kitchen counter. It was a notice for a casting audition for a musical theater. The older male leaned on the kitchen counter and read the brochure’s contents. The brochure contained a short description of the story that will be staged and a contact person if anyone wanted to join the audition.

“You should try to do the casting audition.” A sudden voice made Seongwoo surprised. Daniel, with his wet brown hair, was standing in front of him, leaning to the kitchen counter. His eyes were fixed on the brochure before looking at Seongwoo and grinned.

“Me? Are you sure?” Seongwoo asked back as his hands made his way to the fridge, grabbing a can of soda while never averted his eyes from the brochure that was on the counter.

“Yeah, you can show off your acting skills and probably your charms to people.” Daniel answered with a reassurance voice while the last sentence had a joking tone. Seongwoo laughed at the answer and playfully ruffles Daniel’s hair.

Seongwoo had been asked to star in many of his friend’s film assignments and most of them gave positive comments about him and his acting skills. It wasn’t a surprise for him since the raven-haired male was in the film club (beside the dance club) during high school and had polished his acting skills there. The stage however, was different. It’ll be a new experience for him and he’s not actually sure that he’ll do well.

As if feeling his best friend’s worries, Daniel smiled, “Hey. You’ll be fine. Just call this person and go to the audition.” The younger male said as he taps the number that was listed on the brochure. Seongwoo returned the smile and reached for his phone.

Aaah, what the heck, he thought as he texted the contact person.

Seongwoo receives the email that contains the date for the audition and a short dialogue that he had to read out for the audition three days later. He auditioned for a role of a young man who has a burning passion for the acting world and dreamt to be a successful actor one day yet was having hard time because he had a small confidence on himself. Seongwoo find himself relating to the character because he himself had a small confidence that he’ll do well in a live stage. Ong Seongwoo battled the insecurities inside him with practicing his lines and sometimes dragged Daniel to help him out.

Tomorrow is the audition day and Seongwoo was very nervous. He initially wanted to try for the casting audition because it seems fun and he was pretty mindless when he applied for it but it’s too late now. He had applied and Seongwoo would feel wrong to suddenly back out. The older male glued his head to the coffee table of his and Daniel’s shared apartment. Daniel lets out a small chuckle when he saw his roommate in that condition.

“Yah, _hyung_. Go get some sleep, the audition is tomorrow.” The younger male ordered. Seongwoo stifles a yawn, raised his head from the table and stared at Daniel. It was kind of weird since Daniel had stopped calling him with _‘_ _hyung_ _’_ several months ago and have been addressed him the same as his friends will. If Seongwoo had to guess, the _hyung_ word is used for certain circumstances which probably included persuading his raven-haired roommate to sleep.

Seongwoo was silent for a while before he opened his mouth and asked, “Do you think I’ll do well?” to which Daniel responded with a soft smile and nodded,

“I’m sure you will.” Daniel said, before proceeding to shoo Seongwoo out from the living room. After Daniel closed Seongwoo’s bedroom door, the latter stood behind the door. The older male smiled to himself and put down the script that he had been rehearsing for days on the bedside table, smiling satisfied.

That night, Ong Seongwoo slept with a smile on his face.

The morning came and Seongwoo was sitting on the chair in the hallway in front of the door with a sign that says ‘Audition Room’. He lets out a deep breath while his eyes never left the script on his hand. The raven-haired male stood up when his name was being called (wrongly, since people always mistakes his name as ‘Hong’ or ‘Gong’ but he got used to it), entered the room, smiling confidently.

* * *

“I got the part...” It was Sunday evening. Seongwoo was watching TV lazily, legs sprawled on the couch and he was busy switching the channels back and forth while Daniel was sitting on the carpet, his laptop on his lap when Seongwoo’s phone buzzed. The older male looked at the new message in his inbox and his eyes went wide in surprise.

The first sentence came out as an incoherent mumbling, according to Daniel. But the next thing the brunet knew, Seongwoo was screaming and pulling him into a hug. Daniel was flabbergasted but when Seongwoo cups his face and repeated the good news on the younger male’s face, Daniel’s smiled brightly and hugged the older male tightly,

“I’m happy for you. I knew you can do it.” Daniel whispered.

During that moment, all Seongwoo wanted is to hold the younger male tight and never let go. Because that was when Ong Seongwoo realizes that he has fallen for his best friend of two years.

* * *

Seongwoo invited some of his close friends for celebration dinner at a small stall near the campus several days later, right after the practice for the play was over. However, only his ex-mentees came since his friends of the same age all had other things to do or too tired to go. Daniel himself couldn’t make it since he had to finish his report that have to be submitted before midnight and hanging out with Seongwoo could last until 3 AM the next morning.

So here he is, sitting down with Kim Jaehwan, Kim Sejeong and Kim Yongguk over some midnight meals and two bottles of beer. The only female of the group, Sejeong, also participated in the play and was also one of the main lead actresses; Jaehwan was one of the musical accompaniments for the musical theater while Yongguk happened to be free and felt lonely since his cat was at the vet and his roommate, Sihyun, hasn’t returned yet.

“Anything new, _oppa_?” Sejeong asked as she poured a beer to the older male’s empty glass. They had finished talking about their own lives and now are waiting for Seongwoo’s story. The raven-haired rests his head on his palm, lets out a deep breath. The three underclassmen of his stole glances to each other, wondering why the hyper, funny ex-mentor of theirs suddenly became quiet and looks like has been daydreaming since Jaehwan opened his mouth to tell his story.

“Seongwoo- _hyung_.” Jaehwan called out and taps the older male’s shoulder who was sitting next to him. Yongguk and Sejeong shared a look before glancing back to Seongwoo who lets out another breathe and seems mindlessly,

“I think I may have fell in love with Daniel” Seongwoo breathes out. It took him a good five seconds to realize what he had said, eyes suddenly widened in shock, almost chokes on his own saliva as he closed his mouth and held his breath. Seongwoo then proceeds to cover his face with his hands, clearly embarrassed with what he had said.

“ _Oppa_. We already knew.” Sejeong’s bright tone made him lowered his hands from covering his face, confused. Jaehwan and Yongguk snorted and chuckled when they see how confused Seongwoo was.

“You what?” Seongwoo asked, dumbfounded.

“It’s pretty obvious you have been crushing on or probably have been in love with Daniel since the beginning. I’m surprised you just realized it after two years living together.” Yongguk commented as he leaned back, a small smile appeared on his face as his two friends nodded in agreement. However, Seongwoo’s face was still pretty confused.

“Well, we know you love all of us equally but we also knew that Daniel was somehow special for you. Even all of your friends knew about it when we asked about it.” Jaehwan added, sipping his glass and threw some nuts into his mouth.

Seongwoo coughs and was speechless as his underclassmen threw in more comments about how almost everyone who knew him and Daniel knows about his ‘so-obvious-romantic-feeling-for-Daniel’. Seongwoo made a mental note to ask his other friends about this topic. It’s silly now he thought about it, how his friends knew all along yet he just found out about it several days ago.

The next morning, Seongwoo stormed off to find his friends and the first person he happened to run into was Jonghyun who was studying in the cafetaria. The raven-haired male sat down in front of him and immediately went on about his story. Jonghyun, being a sweetheart he already is, listened to what Seongwoo said carefully.

After the latter finished his story, Jonghyun opened his mouth and said, “I think the only one who didn’t knew about this, are you and Daniel.” Seongwoo drops his head to the table, sighing as he heard the same sentences his underclassmen said to him last night.

“But I think the two of you will look good together.” Jonghyun added, a fatherly smile appeared on his face. Seongwoo lifted his head and stared at his hands.

“But wouldn’t it be weird? Daniel’s my best friend and what should I do if everything went downhill and he won’t be my best friend anymore. I can’t afford losing him…” Seongwoo muttered, looking and sounds a bit distressed about his current situation. Jonghyun could only smile sadly and held Seongwoo’s hands.

See, when you fell in love with your best friend, the one thing that haunts your mind is that whether you should cross the border between ‘friendship’ and ‘romantic partner’. Because once crossed, it’ll be hard to step back without making it awkward for each other. You also don’t know whether the feeling is one-sided or reciprocal so that is why you doubt whether to confess your feelings or just bury it deeply inside your heart. Seongwoo is the latter, even though his friends (he talked with a lot more people about this beside Jonghyun) had been telling him that confessing his feelings would probably the best route for him.

Instead of contemplating what to do with his new discover feelings for his best friend, Seongwoo spent most of his time to practice for the upcoming musical theater and tried his best to keep the thoughts away from the bay. Seongwoo came home late at night and as soon he came home, he took a quick shower before immediately crashes on his bed. Daniel had been taking care of him like usual, with the younger male insisted his roommate go to bed without damp hair so he offered to dry it for him.

Daniel’s hands, when they scrubbed Seongwoo’s head scalp and massaged it softly with a towel, was relaxing and eases his tiredness away. They talked like usual and threw some jokes as Daniel dried Seongwoo’s hair. Small moments like this were the ones that Seongwoo treasures so much. Seongwoo just had to make sure Daniel didn’t feel his warm cheeks, see his reddened face nor hear his rapid heartbeat every time he’s close to him.

* * *

Seongwoo was not surprised when he found Daniel was in front of his laptop at 2 AM. His hand clutches the brochure he was holding hard. The older male took a deep breath and approaches Daniel like usual as he gave the younger male his musical theater’s brochure. He really hoped that Daniel could watch him on stage since if it wasn’t for the brunet’s, Seongwoo probably wouldn’t participate at the musical theater and tried to challenges himself to act on the stage.

So when the raven-haired’s eyes caught a glimpse of Daniel’s silhouette at the audience seat during the day of the musical theater, Seongwoo smile grew wider than he was supposed to.

* * *

Seongwoo and Daniel arrived at the food stall around 2 AM. It was pretty crowded than usual with finals had been completed, students relaxed and relieve their stress by eating late night supper before welcoming the end-term holiday. The two best friends took a seat next to each other on the counter. After they ordered some meals, Seongwoo proceed telling the behind-the-scenes of the play, which include Lee Gunhee stuffing his mouth with biscuits before going up to stage; Choi Yoojung and Kim Doyeon’s flawless chemistry that everyone was loss for words every time they have scenes together, Lee Woojin as everyone baby and many more. As the older male wanted to continue other stories, he noticed that Daniel had been quieter.

“You seemed quiet, are you okay?” Seongwoo asked, his tone voicing concern for the younger male, making Daniel who had been staring at him yet his mind seems at another place entirely, snapped back to reality,

“No. I’m fine. You can continue. What happened to Gunhee again?” Daniel asked back which Seongwoo responded with a pout. The older male ruffles Daniel’s hair along with a comment that sounds like, ‘ _I knew it! You haven_ _’_ _t been listening to me!_ _’_. The two of them shared a laugh as Seongwoo drink his beer and Daniel put some nuts into his mouth and munches it. Seongwoo stole a glance at Daniel who seems like he’s deep in thought.

Seongwoo smiles mischievously, “I couldn’t help but notice that you have been staring at me for quite a while earlier, Kang Daniel. Have you perhaps fallen for me?” he asked.

Both of them had been saying flirtatious things as long as he can remember and the other person would answer back in a flirtatious way too. They’ll laugh at it as if it was normal and would continue to talk as usual. Seongwoo felt a bit awkward yet happy at the same time now with his newfound feelings for his best friend whenever he cracks a flirting joke with Daniel but he knew that the brunet will answer in flirtatious yet jokingly manner.

“What if I have?”

Now that it’s not a response that Seongwoo had expected. Seongwoo put down his glass as he turned his attention to Daniel who’s looking at him, directly at his eyes. Realizing that there are no follow-up jokes or statement coming out from the brunet, Seongwoo’s mouth was half-opened as he stared at his meals before stifles out a laugh

* * *

_Aftermath_

* * *

 

The committee of the play invited all of the people who were involved with the musical theater for a celebratory dinner. They reserved an entire restaurant and ordered lots of food for them. As one of the main lead, Seongwoo was invited too. Hence that is now why he was sitting on a table with Sejeong and Jaehwan, enjoying their dinner with small talks here and there. They were joined with Jung Sewoon, Im Nayoung, Hwang Minhyun and Choi Minki earlier but the four of them left to get more food.

“So, _oppa._ Are you going to vent your frustration to us about your crush for Daniel again today?” Sejeong asked coolly to which Jaehwan stifles a laugh. Seongwoo finished drinking his juice as he leaned back to his chair and a small smirk escapes his lips,

“Nah. I guess now I'll brag my relationship with Daniel” he answered simply.

The answer made Sejeong and Jaehwan stopped eating as they looked up from their food to their ex-mentor who’s grinning widely. To the men surprised, Sejeong clapped her hands loudly,

“Yah! I won the bet!!” Sejeong yelled as she shook Jaehwan’s shoulders, while Jaehwan himself looks like as if he’s still processing the words that Seongwoo said earlier. The female smiled victorious as she pulled her phone and taps on it. Jaehwan, who finally grasps the situation, pulled out his wallet and slides money to the female who’s sitting next to him.

Seongwoo shook his head in disbelief upon realizing that his ex-mentee probably placed bets on him and Daniel. He certainly doesn’t want to know the full details about what bet is it and how many people participate in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Andd here you go, the sequel!! Well not actually a sequel, it's more like Seongwoo's POV of the ordeal and aftermath from Daniel's side of the story. I decided to add Sejeong when I was re-watching IOI's SNL where Sejeong as little sister would be very.... realistic (?) and I really want to include that kind of Sejeong in this fanfic. I imagined her like that to Seongwoo so please excuse my imagination cry 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this because I myself had great time writing it! Again, I'm sorry if you spotted grammar mistakes or awkward words (?). I'll try to write more Ongniel fanfictions in the future since these two are fun to write! Here's for hoping these two dorks get to spent a whole day together for Wanna-Go HAHAHA
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
